poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Philmac
Philmac the Unknown is a mysterious ally to Team Robot and a strongest cybernetic fighter. He wants revenge on the forces of darkness for killing his team, destroying his adopted home world five years ago. He suffers a lot of pain in the past, doesn't get along with most people, gets very angry sometimes and he's also a little silent around Emerl's friends but he always protecting them. With a strong soul, including any weapon he chooses, he will do whatever it takes to help Emerl and he's friends no matter what. Bio Philmac is a unknown robot lifeform. No one knows where he came from or who created him, he's a new generation anyone has ever seen. He was crash into Neo-Top City on a distant planet. As the result, he lost his memory. Since then, he was raised by unknown alien beings. Over the years, they're are like family to Philmac and train to be the ultimate warrior and a great leader, he even found a girlfriend name Mina. Philmac was this close of finding family, friendship, teamwork and love until one night a unstoppable force arrives and destroying all life on the planet to extinction. Philmac somehow survived the onslaught but his whole life has been shattered completely turning from a heroic knight into a dark merciless anti-hero and he's been stranded on that lifeless planet for five years. Relationship Zoe , . Emerl Every since he met Emerl for the very first time in Emerl's Adventures of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, he was too nervous to hang out with him and his friends. But Emerl came to make him feel better so he won't be alone and scared. When Philmac sees Emerl is in grave danger like being attack by the villains, he have courage inside of him and fights the villains to save his friends... However... Twilight Sparkle , . Sora , . Orion , . Sonic the Hedgehog When Philmac first met Sonic the Hedgehog he was kinda impressed seeing Sonic is the fastest Hedgehog in the world. Gemerl , . Starlight Glimmer , . Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce In Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Philmac appears when he followed Dr. Eggman and his robots to earth where Team Robot and friends battling the Armada. Philmac disguise himself as a hooded figure and went rogue to defeat his enemies with massive power. when he saw Xion with Emerl and friends, he thought they're one of Xehanort's and the Armada's allies and began attack them with uncontrollable rage. Emerl manage to defeat Philmac and tell him what's going on, Philmac apologize to them and ask him if he could join Emerl's team, in hopes of getting a second chance to get strong to protect his new friends. But he doesn't really sure if he does have a chance. Trivia *Philmac will meet Emerl and his friends and he will join the team in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Super Megaforce. *Philmac can use datakinesis. *Philmac will wield the Zero/One Keyblade. *Philmac is now Zoe's boyfriend. *Philmac gets very upset, lonely or angry sometimes and doesn't usually want any friends in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. *Philmac will begin his own journey to restore Team Robot and friends trust in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. *Philmac is a pilot of Binary-Star. *Philmac will make his appearance to help G-Merl in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. Gallery Philmac.jpg|Philmac (sword and shield) 24. Azure Data Squad Ranger.png|Philmac as the Azure Data Squad Ranger 54849-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac with his jets 65093-blue-robot-yellow-rocket-pack.jpg|Philmac with his hover pack 52272-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac's staff 57847-blue-robot-in-binary-space.jpg|Philmac use Binary Teleportation 58828-robot-white-knight-warrior.jpg|Hyper Philmac 59573-robot-white-knight-warrior.jpg 59769-glossy-red-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac (Red Rage) 65027-robot-exterminator.jpg|Philmac (Gunner Mode) 56764-3d-robo-holding-his-head.jpg 59895-robot-in-rocket-vehicle-waving.jpg|Philmac and his jet car 53370-blue-robot-hardhat-working-class.jpg 61083-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg 63790-glossy-blue-robot-ninja-holding-katanas.jpg|Philmac using Mark Evo's twin swords 62604-blue-robot-rising-up.jpg Philmac & Zoe .jpg Philmac (Mega Mode).jpg|Philmac (Mega Mode) 64897-3d-robot-lying-down.jpg 52253-blue-and-white-robot-beaten-up.jpg|Philmac (badly wounded) ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_4_by_leoblanchette-d1gqupw.jpg 61052-stock-image-by-leo-blanchette.jpg|Philmac (Getting angry) 126169-3d-robot-waving-preview.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_14_by_leoblanchette-d1gqvq9.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_by_leoblanchette-d1gqtxh.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_6_by_leoblanchette-d1gqusk.jpg ao_maru_the_friendly_robot_8_by_leoblanchette-d1gqv44.jpg Philmac's arm cannons.png|Philmac's Arm Cannons Philmac's Arm Cannons (Dark Rage).png|Philmac's Arm Cannons (Dark Rage) Railgun-GTAV.png|Philmac's Railgun Philmac's Boxing Gloves.jpg|Philmac's Boxing Gloves Philmac's Boxing Gloves (Rage Mode).jpg|Philmac's Boxing Gloves (Rage Mode) Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Robots Category:Pure of Heart Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Former Leaders Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Knights Category:Love Interests Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Gunners Category:Weekenders Adventures allies Category:Power Rangers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Quack Pack Heroes Adventure Team Category:Hybrids Category:Aliens Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Characters who can fly Category:One-Man Army Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Life Savers Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Serious Heroes Category:Misfits Category:Tragic Characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Good Darkness Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pacifists Category:Blaster Users Category:Normal Badass Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Angry characters Category:Pilots Category:Reckless Characters Category:Racers Category:Merciful characters Category:Merciless Characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Original characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Mysterious Characters